Heaven Speaks With Flames
by Yasona Black
Summary: He did what they all wanted. Too bad they punished him for it.


-

--

--

Hell breathes icy. Heaven speaks in tongues of flame. Words are said that mean nothing; some words mean everything, will 'save you.' I'll have none of that; the white light lies outright while darkness tells an equivocation. There is no safe haven; you can do nothing right without being punished for it and you do something wrong you are also punished for it.

I did what the old man wanted. I killed Voldemort, but, with magic and a muggle gun. I brought the two together to destroy what neither could alone. _No good deed goes unpunished._ Perhaps it was not a good deed, but in doing so I saved innocent lives. Doesn't that have to count for something? I guess not.

I wish I could see the good in the world that others see. I'm beginning to think that they're following a dream that will never be fulfilled. All the lies, the manipulation, more on the side that I fought on than the one I fought against. I will never fight for any side again.

The white light put me in prison, in Azkaban. I did what they wanted and they imprisoned me for it. He watched the trial; he had that damn twinkle in his eye and was laughing heartily from the stands. I knew he was but a specter from the past, but know I can see how manipulative he was. I know wish I had been the one that held the one wand and said those unspeakable words.

I could say that I wish I could feel sorry for the wizarding world, but I don't. The devastation they'll unwitting unleash will be their own fault. I am sorry for the children; they will have to grow up in a world that imprisoned their savior. Perhaps, the children will learn; they will be the hope for the world, children always are.

I could leave anytime I wanted. The dementors don't scare me anymore; they are creatures that merely wish to survive, to satisfy their hunger. They did not choose to be that way; they don't choose to leave their victim's soulless. They do, but only because they were made that way. Pain exists so one can know comfort, sadness exists so one can know happiness, and fear exists so one knows when they're safe. Everything must counteract with another so we are not as totally witless as one might think.

I'm surprisingly quite content for being imprisoned on the charge of murder. Yes, I will admit it, I did murder him, but he murdered countless other. It was one life to save others. He was mortal when I shot him; I had destroyed the horcruxes and then shot him with a gun. It had been Uncle Vernon's gun nonetheless.

I destroyed myself to destroy the last horcrux. Voldemort did not mean to make me a horcrux; it was unintentional. He killed my parents and then tried to kill me, placing a bit of his soul into me.

I really am still alive. I killed my soul while holding Fawkes. Fawkes had been better than Dumbledore. A spell that I had whispered before hand would bring me back to life after I died and I was reborn within minutes. I knew I would be too exhausted to do magic so I brought along the gun. Then I shot Tom in the back.

I wonder where your soul goes after a dementor has sucked it out of you. Your soul is who you are; it has nothing to do with the physical part of your body. It has to go somewhere.

Perhaps I should find out. The dementors would love that. The ministry would like that too.

I won't die. Not yet. I would very much like to annoy the ministry every time they come in here. Scare them, creep them out, tell them that they're fools, and maybe prophesize that they're beloved world is coming to an end because they locked me up in here. They would breathe a sigh of release when I died.

Perhaps I should leave; they wouldn't have a moment's peace. That would be the life. I suppose though, that right now I'll just drive them insane. They deserve worse, but then so do many others. I'll leave Lady Vengeance to the next dark lord.

Hell breathes icy while Heaven speaks in tongues of flame.

-

--

--

A/N: A bit on the short side, but inspired by a combination of HBP and Macbeth. I would really appreciate it if people reviewed. I want to know your thoughts, and even if you hated it, but if you hate it I would like to know why. REVIEW PLEASE! **Shows a plate of freshly baked cookies**


End file.
